Don't Careawholefuckinglot
by MelloisMellow
Summary: Zemyx/Dexion one-shot Zexion and Demyx are sent to investigate a new world, 'care-a-lot' and Zexion, frankly, isn't impressed..this can't end well..can it?


"Demyx" the bluenett looked unbelievingly at the dirty blonde, 'the fuck are you doing?' he didn't ask that question and instead conveyed it with his facial features.

"oh zexy isn't this place absolutely WONDERFULL!" demyx shouted merrily, skipping, spinning and gazing amazed around at the world they had just arrived in, 'care-a-lot.'

Zexion looked around and the strangeness of their surroundings, the ground they walked on was impossibly soft, the scientist in him wanted to scream, walking on clouds, just wasn't world was filled with quirky cloud toys and in the centre a large cloud-castle, little bear creatures played happily together, all this happiness around him, it all seemed so over the top, to tell the truth he was feeling physically sick.

"no." was zexion's short answer.

"aww why not zexy?" demyx asked, grinning ear-to-ear and slinging an arm around zexion's shoulder, "it's all fluffy and nice."

"I just have a bad feeling about it, it seems like a good place for heartless to spawn… come on, let's start recon.."

Demyx pouts, "but zeeexxxyyy, that's no fun, I wanna talk to the cute bears, aren't they fwuffy-wuffy adorable?"

Zexion shot Demyx a look of sheer disbelief, choosing to ignore the blonde spaz next to him, he only walked about three steps until-

"Hello there friend!" said a small orange bear with two flowers on its chest, "I'm friendship bear!"

Zexion's stomach was playing up again, was this bear for real? "friendship…bear?"

"HI I'M DEMYX!" demyx chimed excitedly, "and this gwumpy-wumpy guy here is Zexion, nice to meet you friendship bear!"the two continued to share life stories as Zexion just narrowed his eyes.

seriously. Does Demyx know the meaning of 'recon' and 'undercover'. Zexion already knew that answer unfortunately, he thought quickly about slaughtering the bear or at least trapping it within his lexicon. He actually went to do so, his thought process brought to a stop as demyx put an arm out to stop him.  
"see, friendship bear thinks I have a heart." Demyx said, a small tinge of sadness to his voice…really…demyx just gave away their whole existence to a small psychotic bear…

"Demyx, we're nobodys, we don't have hearts, I can organize for Xemnas to prepare another speech for you- "

Demyx roughly grabbed zexion's head and shoved it against his chest, "see I do have a heart."

Zexion listened to the rhythmic 'bu-dum bu-dum bu-dum' for a little while before demyx withdrew his hands slightly.

"yes demyx, you do have a heart, good work. You intelligent individual you," Zexion drawled sarcastically, "but you know what type of heart we're looking for…one that lets us feel."

This time friendship bear chimed in, "your heart makes a different sound silly."  
Zexion turned to the bear intrigued.

"it isn't that bu-dum bu-dum, hearts make another sound," it presses its ear to demyxs chest, "demyxs heart sounds like a seaside feastival, laughter and waves."

Zexion looked unimpressed, "you're hearing things-"

but then friendship bear moved closer, listening to zexion's chest, "your hear Zexion…it sounds… painfull and confused.. it sounds like a small child locked outside in the rain."

"what are you? freakin' doctor Phil?," it was then that friendship bear moved away to let demyx take a listen, demyx listened for a long time, probably because he couldn't hear anything.

"no friendship bear…you're wrong."

"see Demyx the bear is delusiona-"

"zexion's heart sounds like a butterfly…it's fragile, and its drowning, the powder coming off its wings…it's got this tiny little voice trying to yell, and I can barely hear it, but…I can hear it… says.."demyx…help me."

zexion's eyes widened, and then narrowed…"don't be stupid."

Demyx looked a little hurt at that, and once again pulled Zexion to his chest, "listen again."

and Zexion, not wanting to hurt demyxs feelings, really listened, focusing on the sounds not of his organs, but the sounds of demyx, zexion's eyes shot open when he heard it.

"it sounds like… everyone's laughter, like we're having..fun.. but it feels wrong..like something's missing…I'm..I'm crying…and your laughter stops…"  
Demyx beamed a big smile, "see I told you I had a hear-"

Zexions wraps his arms around demyx, "why does your heart sound like that…why am I crying…why does…why does that matter to you?"

Demyx smile weakens a little, "because.. I'm a happy person naturally… and smiles make me happy… but your smile…means everything to me…I feel colder when I can't see your smile… and..I don't know why…"

Zexion looked at Demyx for a long time, and then at his hands, "D-demyx I…" he looked up into Demyx's eyes once more, "I used to feel the same…and I think I know why it hurts you now…I'm sorry that I hurt you.. I don't want your stupid smile to disappear either."

Demyx's face lit up, "you do zexy? And what is it-"

Zexions arms wrapped around Demyx's neck, pale lips pressed roughly against Demyx's, pushing him against the soft clouds below, Demyx hesitating but then returning the kiss perhaps with more force than the man above him.

Zexion pulled back, "I was just scared…that I couldn't say this unless I knew you were right…about us having hearts… Demyx I… I love you."

Small tears pricked at Demyxs eyes, Zexion looked back in shock seeing tears, something that wasn't possible for nobodies…unless he thought so until he saw demyx.. demyx always seemed to bring the wonderfully impossible with him… and somehow wormed his way into the schemers heart.

"I love you too Zexy.. always have…always will."

As lips collided once more, a forgotten care bare frozen looked on at the couple getting a little less lovey-dovey and a little more bow-chicka wow wow, a blue paw dragged the bear away, friendship bear still pointing in shock, the small bears mind forever broken.

END


End file.
